


Two More Days and Nights

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e25 Two Days and Two Nights, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A return to Risa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two More Days and Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the future, several years after Season 4. Jonathan and Malcolm have an established relationship, and it is Jonathan's voice. The title and story reference the Season 1 episode _Two Days and Two Nights_.

 

“Close your eyes and take my hand, Jonathan.”

We’re visiting Risa for the first time in several years. Neither of us has very pleasant memories of our previous stay on the resort planet, but Malcolm assures me that he’s found a just the right place for us. 

The private cottage is lovely, with all the amenities we could want close at hand. But he says there is still a surprise. 

“Walk with me a little way. And then just listen.”

I slip my hand into his, close my eyes, and let him lead me away from the cottage. When he stops, I simply listen to the layers of sound surrounding us. There is birdsong, the rustle of leaves, and definite sounds of moving water. We’re not on the coast so I’m imagining a stream, with rapids perhaps. But it’s louder than that. 

“Keep your eyes closed a little longer.”

Malcolm drops my hand and begins to unbutton the light shirt I’m wearing. I inhale sharply as he slides his hands down my chest and stomach to unfasten my belt. We are both already barefoot, and my trousers are pooled at my feet. 

Wrapping an arm around my waist, he guides me a few steps further. “Now step down two shallow steps.” The water we’re entering is warm, so it can’t be what I’m hearing, but it feels good. “Now you can sit down and open your eyes, Jonathan.”

I sink down into the water before I open them – when I do, I’m astounded. We’re in a small pool very close to a spectacular hidden waterfall. Narrow and very high, the water is tumbling over its edge to splash against the rocks below, overflowing to fill a series of descending pools. We’re near the topmost of those pools and I feel the cool spray from the waterfall on my face as a fine mist envelops us. 

We seem to have the area to ourselves so I pull Malcolm close, settling him between my knees, his back pressed against my chest. Reaching around him, I take his hands and bend to press a kiss to his shoulder. My whole body is responding to his closeness, but that can wait a little. We have two days and two nights here. 

“Malcolm, it’s so beautiful! Let Trip and Travis and the others go rock-climbing or kayaking… this is my idea of a perfect adventure.”

 


End file.
